1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof to transmit a user's input relating to a part of e-book contents to a server to share a user's opinion on the e-book contents.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal, it can be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal.
A variety of recent terminals including mobile terminals providing more complex and various functions.